renodanfandomcom-20200213-history
Renodan Galaxy
The Renodan Galaxy is where most of the Renodan Series takes place. Renodan is a much valued galaxy, due to that three hundred thousand years ago, and before any space faring civilization had risen up in Renodan, a war between powers that ruled much of the Universe caused them to destroy the Nexus. The Nexus was a source of creativity and imagination, and in the wrong hands it could be used as dooms day device. So the head council decided to separate it across the Universe, in small pieces known as Nexus Shards. One of the places that they sent a shard to was a uninhabited galaxy, that so happened to be Renodan. As years went by and the civil ended, countless more wars would be begin with evil leaders trying to search for the Shards. History Old Empire Era Over four hundred thousand years before the Renodanian civilizations began, a war broke out, known as the Great Cosmic War. This war was fought between the Imotal Empire and the Azorth Empire, it would last for ten thousand years, and would result in a Imotal Pyrrhic victory. The Imotal Empire collapsed after the war, as well as the Azorth Empire. But remnants of the Empire remained, the Renodan Galaxy was one them. Though for some reason the Imotals left the Renodan Galaxy and now it was empty of the Imotals, but their technology and weapons remained. A few thousand years after the collapsed the Creative Council was formed, to maintain peace. The 24 members that made up council used Imotal technology to extend their lives so that they could keep the peace. And they did for tens of thousands of years the civilizations of the Universe prospered, and the Nexus was created to power creativity. But then Evil corrupted one of the Creative council members, known as Omega. Omega tried to corrupt the Nexus and use it to destroy the Creative Council, but he failed. Then he and his loyal armies went to war against the rest of the Council, resulting in a civil war. The war would end with Omega banished and sent to a maximum security prison. Ten thousand years later a Imotal survivor by the name of Kyrazz would rise up and create an Empire. His empire would grow to rule over many galactic clusters. But his lust for power was unsatisfied, he wanted the Nexus, so he search the Universe for Omega in hopes of that he knew where it was. Kyrazz extended his life by using Imotal tech, and searched for Omega over the course of a few centuries. Finally he found him and attacked the Prison he was in. When Kyrazz freed Omega, Omega agreed to help him. So Kyrazz and Omega led an assault on the Universal Center, where the Nexus was located. But when they got to it Omega betrayed Kyrazz by using the Nexus to create a virus, the Maelstrom, an uncontrollable force of evil beings that infects every living thing, on that day Omega became the Darkitect. Kyrazz and the Creative Council team up to kill the virus. By the end of a few years the virus is nothing but destroyed and the Darkitect is sent to the far reaches of the Universe. But Kyrazz finds out how to weaponize the maelstrom. He saves the virus and turn it into the Shibreon. As this happens the Creative Council tears apart the Nexus and spreads it across the Universe. Kyrazz then betrayes the Council, and this results in the Great Crisis. Hundreds of thousands of years later after Kyrazz is defeated, though his legacy lives on. And one of the shards was sent to the grave of the one Creative Council's great warriors, Renodan, the shard would reside with the grave, until the Nexus Coalition finds it. But Kyrazz preserved himself by putting his consciousness into a pod along with the a Shibreon spore. New Empires Era The Creative Council uses the Prime Nexus Shard to create new sentient species across the Universe, in hopes of limiting the amount of power that one empire can have. Among them are the Renodanians, or Novus races, races that were created hundreds of thousands of years ago by the Imotals, but were destroyed by the Imotals. Countless galaxies were now filled with differend new species. But Renodan would become a heart of conflict between the new empires. = Rise of the New Darkitect As two of the New Empire Races get technological boosts due to that they both discovered ancient underground Azorth cities on their home-world. In a matter of centuries the species become space faring civilizations. And they both happened to be in the same galaxy. The two races were the Omarians, and the Evalians, they were the only sentient species within their galaxy. But when they made contact with each other, for reason or another, they go to war against each other. This war would last for two centuries until an Omarian Scientist discovers the Pod that Kyrazz hid. The pod infects him with the Shibreon Virus, and Kyrazz's consciousness enters the Omarians body, turning him into Lord Omega. Omega goes on to united his galaxy, and goes on a conquering spree to achieve what Kyrazz could not, universal domination. As few thousand years pass, Omega learns of the Nexus shards. And goes looking for them, which brings him to Renodan. Omega sends some of his most trusted officers to take it. The first time the Xengor Empire is protecting the Nexus shard. and his invasion fails. two thousand years later Omega sends another fleet to take the Galaxy, but by this time the races of the Galaxy are already powerful. He fails once again. Then five centuries later his second in command, High Lord Bogzan, leads an assault. Just as victory seems certain, it is taken from him. And the Renodanian powers along with many other powers througout the Universe unite against his Empire, the Omega Imperium. War for the Universe During this time the conflict left the Renodan Galaxy, and the people of the Galaxy could now rebuild. The civilizations of Renodan would also become some of the founding members of the Alliance Of Order.